Love That Breeds Disaster
by lilly22498
Summary: Damon going missing changes the friendships, relationships, and lives of the Mystic Falls gang.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon? I'm back," Elena screams excited that her and Damon can finally have some alone time seeing as her brother, Jeremy finally moved in with Caroline. They had the whole house to themselves now. She runs to the bedroom but Damon's not there. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She stands in the bedroom wondering where he could be.  
>She pulls out her phone and dials Stefan's number but it goes to voicemail, "Hey, It's Elena. I was wondering if you've seen Damon. I came back from school and he wasn't here. Eh, he's probably just out messing around. Anyways, call me back if you hear from him?" She clicks and throws the phone down. "I need a drink," she walks to the living room and pours herself a drink when a note catches her eyes. She picked it up and read it.<br>"Dear Elena,  
>I'm sorry I had to say this in a note but I couldn't bear see your face when I tell you this.<br>I have to leave town, there's stuff that I have to take care of and people that are after me,  
>I can't risk it. I tried dodging them for years but they found me. I'm sorry, but you can't be<br>apart of this. I know how much this is going to hurt but it's the only thing I can think of to  
>keep you safe, I have to disappear for good. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me simply<br>because that wouldn't be fair; I only ask for you to be happy. If you find someone else while  
>I'm away, don't think about how I feel. I left you, I abandoned you. I don't deserve you after<br>this. So please, be happy and live your life without me. Know this though; I have never loved  
>anyone like I love you. You are by far the greatest thing that has happened to me in my 176<br>years of existence. I will forever regret this, I promise you that.  
>D."<br>Elena's eyes filled with tears as she realized what this letter meant. The love of her life was gone, Damon was gone. The man she choose a year ago to love was gone within a blink of an eye and there was nothing she could do about it. She ran to the bedroom and packed her things. There was no way she could stay in a house full of memories of her and her lost love.  
>She drove five miles out of town to her brother's house. She rang the doorbell and Caroline opened the door, "Oh my god, Elena! What are you doing here?" Caroline's smile was so big it almost made Elena barf. "I'm here to stay." I confused look went across Caroline's face, "Wait, where's Damon?" Elena sighed, "I have no idea."<br>Jeremy came into the room that was now Elena's, "So did I hear me and Caroline have a new roomie? Where's your boyfriend?" Elena looked at her little brother as tears fell from her eyes, "He's gone, he left me. I have no idea where he went!"  
>As Jeremy was about to go comfort his broken up sister, the doorbell rang. Elena jumped, "I'll get it." She walked to the door and swung it open to find Damon's brother, Stefan at the door. "Why are you here?" Elena stared at the man she used to love; Damon would've never just left her like this. He wouldn't have left her a note saying goodbye, possibly forever. "I moved in, why? What's up?" Stefan looked at her, he was confused. "I went by your house to find Damon and he wasn't there. Wait a second, if you moved in here, where the hell is Damon?" Jeremy walked up to the door, "Stefan, Damon's gone. He disappeared without even saying goodbye."<br>Before Stefan could respond, a girl across the street caught Jeremy's eye. "Is that Katherine?" Stefan and Elena turned to look and sure enough it was Elena's doppelganger, Katherine Pierce. The woman that Stefan and Damon loved 160 some years ago. The woman who turned them and has caused them nothing but misery for the past 4 years.  
>So now everyone was wondering two things, what was Katherine doing back? What was her evil plan this time? And where the hell was Damon?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jer, I'm pretty sure someone just knocked in the door. Can you get it," Elena screamed to her brother who was in his bedroom. Jeremy sighed and got up, "I'll be right back." His girlfriend, Bonnie laughed, "Okay, I'll be waiting here." Jeremy opened the door to see his best friend, Tyler. "Hey dude, come in." Tyler walked in and looked around, "I just came to tell you I might have to move. My mom wants to move and I have nowhere to go so I'll probably be going with her." Jeremy stared at him, remembering all the fun they've had together. "No dude, you can move in here. I mean it's a little tight but I could ask Elena to move into the attic. She's always dreamed of having an attic bedroom. Shit, the only reason she didn't move in there from the beginning was because I had stuff up there but everythings gone now. What do you say?" Tyler grinned, "Consider us roomies."

Elena walked into the living room in a towel, "Did I hear I get the attic?" Jeremy and Tyler laughed, "It's all yours." Elena screamed of joy, "Yes!" She ran into her room, well soon to be Tylers, and started pacing up her things when her cell phone started ringing. It was Stefan, "Hey Stefan, it's been a while." Stefan thought about the last time him and Elena talked, it was when he chose to give Katherine another chance. There was an awkward silence, "Um hello? Stefan, what's up?" Stefan cleared his throat, "Elena I was wondering if you'd want to meet up and talk? The grill maybe?" Elena thought, "Katherine won't be with you, right?" Stefan laughed, "No, I'm not that stupid. I know you hate her." Elena giggled, "Okay, be there at 7." Then she hung up.

Elena finally got the attic set up and it looked amazing, she picked up her phone and stared at it. 6:42, the clock read. She was wondering if she should go meet him despite everything he's done. He betrayed her when he gave Katherine another chance. Katherine ruined her life, and his at that. She caused Klaus to come to town, killing Jenna and even Elena. Elena survived that but still, Katherine ruined them. Also, seeing Stefan would just remind her of the person she was trying to forget, the man she loved even though he abandoned her. "Whatever, I'll give him a couple minutes," She whispered to herself.

Elena walked into the grill and searched for Stefan. When she finally found him, she saw there was a man with him. "Hey Elena, over here!" Elena walked to the table and sat in the empty seat, "Um hey Stefan, who's this?" The man looked her up and down, "Damon did good, I'm Enzo. I was wondering if you have any idea where he could be, Stefan said he left you a note saying people where after him. Well, I would like to find him." Elena looked at the man, more confused than ever, "Well, Enzo, I um, I have no idea where he is. As Stefan said he left, without even saying goodbye. All he left was a note." Elena looked at Stefan and he shrugged. Enzo sighed, "Look I know the people who are after him, and they're dangerous. They had me locked up for 90 years, Damon for 10? He escaped but they want him back." Elena looked shocked at what Enzo just said. "Wait, they had Damon locked up? What do you mean," Stefan demanded. Enzo sighed, "He really didn't tell you. He told me if he ever got it he couldn't tell you because of your guilty conscious. Well, they had us locked up, the rest you can hear from him yourself when I find him, because I will." He got up and started to walk away, "Oh and Elena, nice to meet you. I'm happy he finally got over the old one, she was never good for him." Elena stared at Enzo, "Wait, you mean Katherine?" He nodded, "She sounded like a real bitch."

Elena giggled and looked at Stefan, "This is what you wanted to meet me for? No apology or anything, it was that guy." She shook her head, "You know what, I'm going to go." She started to head for the door. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did. I'm sorry I came into your life, I'm sorry I fell in love with you. I'm sorry that you died and became a vampire, and I'm so sorry you fell in love with my brother. You know, you blame our wrecked friendship on me, but you had a part in ruining it. You broke my heart, I'm simply moving on." He walked out of the door, as Elena stood there and just stared at the spot where he was just standing thinking about everything he said. She realized he was right. They're friendship was ruined when she choose Damon, it just became not fixable when he choose Katherine. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tyler's number, "Hey roomie, can you pick me up from the grill?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for picking me up," Elena said to Tyler. Tyler smiled, "It's no problem, really. So do you want to talk about whatever it is that got you so down?" Elena sighed, "I learned something today, actually two things. I met someone from Damon's past who's looking for him. And well, I realized I screwed up any chance at friendship with Stefan when I chose Damon." Tears started to roll down her face, "Hey, let's go somewhere? To hang out for a bit?" Tyler grinned, "Sure, I think I know the perfect place."  
>Elena watched out the window as Tyler pulled into the parking lot of Toxic, the local stip bar. "Um, Tyler, What are we doing at Toxic, I really don't feel like partying." Tyler laughed, "We're not going there, we're going next door. You know, old wickery bridge; where all of your pain started. Elena stared at Tyler, "Well, since we're here, alright; let's go." She grabbed Tyler's arm and looked at him, "Let's race? Let's see who's faster, vamp or hybrid?" Tyler laughs, "Oh it's on sweetheart!" Elena and Tyler took off towards the bridge.<br>While Tyler and Elena were bonding over tragedy, Katherine and Stefan were bonding over a romantic dinner. "I've got to say, I'm surprised you gave me another chance; but I'm happy you did." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend, who was also his first love, "Everyone deserves a second chance if you ask me." Katherine stared at the man she has loved for 179 years, she couldn't believe he was all hers now. He had been madly in love with Elena for 3 1/2 years. This was the first time where she didn't feel like she had to compete for his attention. He was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. She was desperately in love with him.  
>"Bonnie, I'm so confused. Lately, I've been finding myself thinking about Tyler. Do you think that means I still love him? No I can't. I slept with Klaus, that was my heart telling me that Tyler and me are over forever; or does it mean that I was hurt and needed revenge? Ugh, help me Bon Bon," Caroline whined into the phone. "Caroline, I think the time for you and Tyler is long gone. He broke his heart. I love you Care, but you need to let go." Bonnie explained to her friend. Caroline sighed, "You're right, at least I think you are. I think I'll call him and give it a try anyways though. It won't hurt to try," and she clicked.<br>"This was exquisite. Now what shall we have for dessert," Katherine asked Stefan. Stefan laughed, "I say we take dessert to go." Katherine smiled, "I think that's a good idea." Stefan leaned in to kiss her when they got interrupted. "I need your help," Enzo explained, "I got a lead on Damon and I need you to come with me." Enzo looked at Stefan and Katherine, "Well, looks like you really loved Damon, huh Elena?" Stefan laughed, "Oh no no no. This is not what you think. This is Katherine, Elena's doppelganger and as you know her, mine and Damon's ex girlfriend. Enzo looked at her shocked, "Well, well, well. You guys are seriously messed up, they're twins!" He chuckled, "Anyways, I need you to come with me to Atlanta. Let's go!" Stefan looked at Katherine, "I'm sorry, I've got to go. He's my brother." Katherine smiled, "I understand, you care about him. Go, and I'll come with you. I will help you get your brother back because I love you, Stefan. Plus, it'll be a pro to have a 600 year old murderous vampire on your side." Stefan chuckled and kissed her, "Let's go."  
>"Oh my god! If Caroline calls one more time, I am going to snap my own neck." Elena laughed, "She probably just wants your opinion on what classes to take." Tyler smiled at Elena, "So what are you thinking about?" Elena sighed and glanced at the bridge, "Do you ever wonder if life would be any easier if vampires never came back to Mystic Falls?" Tyler chuckled, "You'd probably still be with Matt, living happily ever after while I was pining for you." Elena giggled, "Honestly, I knew it was over between me and Matt before my parents died. Wait a second, did you just say you were pining for me?" Tyler stared at the ground feeling the pressure, "Well I think everyone was, you're beautiful, smart and the most compassionate person I have ever met. I was going to tell you how I felt but then your parents died. Then when you started getting back to normal, Stefan came into the picture and let's just say; I lost all hope." Elena stared at him, "That was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Tyler looked at her, "It wasn't fun being in love with you and watching you love other people. Then me and Caroline happened, and well it didn't hurt as much. Then we broke up, and she hurt me all over again." He looked up and saw Elena staring at him with those big, beautiful, brown eyes.<br>They stared at each other for a minute, and then Elena leaned in. Tyler realized what was happening. He was about to kiss the girl he has always wanted. He leaned in and kissed her. Sparks flew, and it lead to more. As Caroline realized that she might still be in love with Tyler, he was moving on with Elena. He was falling in love with his ex-girlfriends best friend all over again, and he didn't feel guilty at all. As he could tell, neither did Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe you have been secretly hooking up with the former love of my life," Caroline explained as Elena got dressed for the party that Matt was throwing, "Whatever, at least Matt's back which means party all the time!" Elena grinned, "Hey, have you talked to Stefan or Katherine?" Caroline looked at Elena, "No, you do not get to worry about Damon anymore. You are with Tyler now and I'm happy for you two." Elena recognized the tone in her friend's voice, "Caroline, spill now." Caroline laughed, "Fine, I may have been seeing Enzo for a couple of weeks now. There I said it!" Elena laughed, "So you've been giving me crap about Tyler all this time when you've been hooking up with someone you barely know?" Caroline thought for a bit, "Well yes."  
>Caroline and Elena are about to get in the car when Stefan walks up, "Oh my god, Stefan! Welcome back!" Caroline gave him a hug. He looked at Elena and waved. She smiled at him remembering the last conversation they had. Stefan looks at them, "Well I came here to tell you guys what I found out but it looks like yous are busy." Caroline sighed and glanced at Elena's eager self, "We can be late, did you find Damon?" Stefan signalled for Elena to join them, "I saw him but he disappeared again before I could talk to him. However we may have been seen by the people who are after him so we might have some visitors soon. Katherine's stalling them, but she can't hold them off for good." Elena sighed, "Great, more bad news. Let's go to the party Care, see you there Stefan?" Stefan nodded and turned to walk away.<br>As they walked in, they see that there are hundreds of people at this party. Elena went to look for Tyler but came face to face with someone else instead. "Katherine, what are you doing here?" Elena stared at her in disbelief that she would even show her face, everyone here hated her. Katherine rolled her eyes, "I need to talk to Stefan, and well, you and possibly everyone." Elena looked confused but nodded, "I'll go gather everyone and meet you out back?" Katherine agreed.  
>As Caroline and Stefan finally joined the group, Katherine made sure everyone was there. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Enzo. "Okay now that everyone's here, the people who are after Damon, the ones I was distracting for the last two days, they know where we are. They know Damon cares about everyone here, and they're going to be here any minute. So we need to clear this place out and get ready for war." Caroline chuckled, "You do realize most of us are vampires, one of us are a hybrid, another one of us is a witch, and well then there's Jeremy." Enzo sighed, "I hate to tell you this, but they've got a couple vampires themselves. And a traveler who is like a witch who, no offense, is a lot more powerful than ours." Bonnie shot him a warning look. Katherine looked at them all, "He's right. I barely got away but I'm a lot older than they are. However Elena and Caroline, you guys are only a couple years old. I wouldn't stay around if I were you. You too Jeremy." Elena looked at her, "No way am I leaving. We can take them." Caroline and Jeremy nodded in agreement.<br>As they rushed to get everyone out the house, Enzo recognized one of the guys from being locked up. He whispered knowing everyone was listening, "There hear guys, I haven't gotten everyone out of the house yet. I'll lure them to back, you guys better be there." Elena was the first to catch on, "I'll be there, we all will." Everyone made their way to the back as Enzo created a scene and got them to follow him in back. As these people walk out the back door, they got grabbed one by one. As they grabbed everyone of them, Enzo stood in front of them staring at the people who tortured him and Damon for decades. "Well, I should just kill you all and get it over with. However, I would like to know why you want Damon so much. I escaped too you know, but you guys went for Damon. That makes me think, there's something important about him." Enzo pointed at Elena, "Let go of him. He's the boss."  
>As Elena let go of him Enzo thought, "Dr. Hamilton, right? Well, just tell us and get this over with and you could possibly live. However if you don't, there's no way in hell you will. Dr. Hamilton laughed, "I'm not telling you shit." All of a sudden, Elena started screaming and she fell to the floor. Behind her, was a woman who looked like she was in his early twenties; she was obviously the traveler. "Now I remember who was missing. If it isn't the great Nadia Petrova."<br>Katherine and Elena looked up like they just seen a ghost as they both asked, "Petrova?" Enzo looked at them with a confused look on his face, "Yeah, her name is Nadia Petrova. She's the traveler." Katherine stood up and started to walk toward her, "I would stay back. I can cripple you with a couple words." Elena got up, "No, she's Katerina Petrova. You guys are related well, we are." She pointed at herself, Katherine, and Nadia. She looked at the ground, "Wait, Katerina? You are supposed to be dead," she said as she stared at Katherine in disbelief, "They all told me you died." Katherine smirked, "I was, or at least I faked it, anyways I'm alive. How do you know about me," Katherine stated. Nadia looked at her and smiled, "You're my mother.  
>As they stared at each other, one of them broke free; and snapped Jeremy's neck. as everyone's attention turned to Jeremy, everyone else got free and took off. "Oh my god, Jeremy!" Elena ran to her brother. Tears started to fall down her cheek. "No, no, no! Jeremy, no! You can't be dead!" Tears filled everyone's eyes as Elena held her brother. Jeremy was dead, he was killed. Katherine's attention finally broke from seeing her long lost daughter and looked at everyone else, "Wait a second, where's Bonnie?" Everyone turned to look for Bonnie, but she was gone.<br>"The travelers got Bonnie." Everyone looked up and saw Nadia standing above them, "The travelers are working with the Augustine Society who are the people after Damon. The augustine want Damon, and the travelers want Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie. Don't ask me why, they never trusted me fully." Everyone looked at each other trying to process what just happened. Katherine's daughter made a surprising appearance, Bonnie was kidnapped, and Elena was holding her dead brother.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Bonnie disappeared and Jeremy died. Everyone has dealt in their own unique ways. Katherine and Stefan have been helping Elena, considering she turned off her humanity the day after it happened and has reckless ever since. Caroline has been shacking up with Enzo, and Tyler has been trying to find a way to confess his feelings to Elena hoping it will get her to turn her humanity back on.

"You know, maybe we have been going at this all the wrong way. We've been trying to get her to want to come back to all the pain and suffering, but maybe we could provoke a feeling. I see it happen all the time, something that once meant a lot makes them flip it back on," Katherine explained to Stefan. Stefan looked at her, "Yeah, but what does she love so much that it would provoke her humanity on?" Katherine thought for a second and then smiled, "Damon." Stefan chuckled, "We haven't been able to get a hold of him, you know that." Katherine giggled, "You obviously forgot who you are dating. I'm Katherine Pierce; if I need to find someone, I will find them." Stefan grinned, "Okay. Look's like we got to find Damon."  
>After Katherine leaves to go try to find Damon and tell him what's happened, Stefan decided to make his way over to Elena's house. However, when he gets there he finds Tyler telling Caroline that he's going to tell Elena he loves her. "You probably shouldn't, but it is your choice," is all Caroline said as she made her way back to her room. Stefan sat on the porch and he listened to Tyler walk up the stairs. "Hey Elena, can we talk?" Elena sighed, "Do they really think that sending the guy I've been sleeping with it will trigger something? They have got to give up." Tyler looked at the grown then back at her, "No, actually I just have to tell you something. I have to get it off my chest. Elena, I love you. I know that you're going through a hard time and all, but you shouldn't let yourself not feel because you're missing out on love." Elena laughed, "I don't love you Tyler. Even if I did feel, I still wouldn't love you. All we had was a summer fling, and now you have got to get over it. Can you leave now?" Tyler stared at her, "Sure, and um there's a dance in the town square tonight, in case you forgot."<br>Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Katherine's number, "Hey, have you found him yet?" Katherine sighed, "No, it's a lot harder than thought it would be. However, I know I'm in the right place. I was told he was in New York City and when I got here, I ran into someone I know and asked if I was here with Damon. So he's here. I just got to find him. I got to go, bye." She clicked and walked onto the Times Square. She was walking when something she heard caught her attention. She heard a girl scream from a distance and then she smelled blood. She ran to where she smelled the blood, it was an alley. As she turned into the alley , she saw Damon. When he let go of the lady he was feeding off of, he looked up and saw Katherine.  
>"What are you doing here?" Katherine stared at him, "Everyone's looking for you, from your friends to the augustine. Yeah, I know who's after you. You need to come home." She looked and saw the denial in his face, "And before you can say you can't, you need to know what's happened while you've been gone. Bonnie got kidnapped by the mysterious travelers who are also after Stefan and Elena." Damon looked at her as he tried to process, "Wait, they're after Elena and Stefan?" Katherine nodded, "Oh, Enzo and my daughter showed up and told us everything. Also, they killed Jeremy." Damon gasped, "Oh my god, how's Elena?" Katherine sighed, "She turned off her humanity Damon, that's why I'm here. We need you to come home and remind her that love is real." Damon nodded, "Maybe, but before I make up my mind, I'm going to try and find Bonnie."<br>As the music blazed, Caroline looked around waiting for her friends to show up. This was the dance of the year, it had to be perfect. One by one, everyone showed up. Stefan, Katherine, Tyler, Enzo, Elena and even Nadia was here. As she danced with Enzo, she realized something was up. Elena was watching everyone waiting to make her move, "Oh god. Elena's going to feed here, in front of everyone! That's it, get everyone and meet me in the woods. We need to figure out what to do." Enzo went and gathered everyone and Elena watched. She laughed as she realized they were plotting against her probably. She decided to crash their group discussion.  
>"Well well, what do we have here? If you guys want me to leave, you can just tell me." Before anyone could say anything back, everyone's attention turned to someone behind Elena. "Bonnie," everyone gasped. Elena turned around and looked at her, "Look who's back from god know's where." Bonnie stared at her, "Wow, he was right. Your humanity is off," She looked at her, "Who's he?" Bonnie could tell Elena was confused. "He's me." Everyone turned around and was shocked at who was standing being them.<br>Elena stared at him as all feelings suddenly came rushing back; the pain, the hurt, and the love, "Damon." Damon walked up to her, and looked into her eyes. He could tell her humanity was back on, "I'm so sorry that I left, I will never leave you again. Even if there's some psycho doctors after me." Elena smiled as she realized the guy she loved had returned, "I missed you." Tyler sighed as Damon whispered, "You look beautiful," and kissed her. He just got the woman he loved, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's POV_  
><em>Me and Damon decided to take a walk through the woods to talk, however we weren't doing that much talking. "Why did you leave me, you just up and left." Damon sighed, "Subtle." He stopped and looked and me, "Look Elena, I couldn't have stayed. I knew people were after me and when they got some help, they managed to find me. If they found out that I had loved ones, they would have used you to get to me. I'm sorry that I left you, but it was for your own good." I looked at the ground, "Well, you could have told me; but I understand. I forgive you." I noticed his smile and how he was leaning in to kiss me, "But that doesn't change anything. When you left, you basically broke up with me. I love you Damon, but I got to sort out my life. I need to find out where everyone stands in our lives, I think we all do. I hate that I have to tell you this but, I've been seeing Tyler. He helped me through you leaving, but he thought it meant more I guess considering he told me he loved me. Anyways, that's besides the point. Losing Jeremy changed everything, and I need to deal; I hope we can be friends for now." I saw the hurt in his eyes, but it was the right thing to do. "Friends then, for now."  
>I walked back to the party to find Stefan and Katherine, "Hey. What are you guys doing?" Stefan looked at Katherine, "She wanted to talk to you. Well, we did. But her first." I sighed, "Okay I guess it is time we all talked." Katherine walked toward me, "Elena, I know I've done some horrible things to you and your family and I'm sorry. I realize in order for me to be with Stefan, me and you have to be okay. Seeing you this past week, has made me think of how I was before; reckless and alone. I am the one who went to find Damon, I thought he could help you like Stefan helped me. Anyways, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." I smiled, "Thank you. Thank you for bringing Damon back to me, even if things aren't perfect right now; having him here will help me through everything. And I forgive you." I turned to Stefan, "Stefan, I realize I broke your heart, I mean, I broke us. Any chance of friendship, I ruined when I chose Damon. But you've moved on, so do you think there's any chance we can maybe try to be friends?" Stefan looked at me and smiled as he nodded. "Okay, it's time I go home and deal with Tyler I guess. Bye guys," I started home.<br>As I walked through the door I saw Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. Bonnie was in tears, I guess she found out about Jeremy. "Bonnie," I ran to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back as she asked me, "How did this happen? Why him?" I started to feel tears fill my eyes, "I don't know Bonnie. I really don't, but look at me," I pulled away and looked at her, "It's going to be okay. He's in a better place, at least now he doesn't have to feel the pain of losing everyone." Bonnie nodded as she went to the kitchen, "Caroline, can me and Tyler talk?" Caroline nodded and followed Bonnie.  
>Tyler stared at me, "So Damon's back, which means me and you are done I take it?" I sighed, "Tyler I know what I said when you told me you loved me, and I do like you. But I love him, it's always going to be him. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but this is the end of whatever was going on between us, it has to be so you can move on and be happy finally." Tyler walked up to me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he gave me a hug, "Elena, I do love you. But you're right, it's time I move on. I was stupid to believe you could ever love me anyways, but we can't be friends or anything. It'll be too hard, so this is goodbye right here." He kissed me on the head, "I called my mom, I'm going to move in with her. It's a bit far but it's not living in the same house as you." He walked out of the room so I decided it's time I go to bed, it's been a long day for me. As I walked up the stairs, I noticed Bonnie leaving, "Bye Bonnie, see you tomorrow." Bonnie smiled and waved.<br>Caroline's POV  
>"Tyler, you can't move." Tyler looked at me, "I do. I can't live her and know that Elena loves Damon." I smirked, "You see, I'm sick of Elena thinking she can do whatever she wants, hurt whoever she wants. It's not going to happen anymore, and I want you to help me." Tyler looked at me, "I'm not going to help you sabotage Elena's life, you're on your own with that one." I smiled, "You are too nice, you know that right. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Tyler smiled, "I guess it is, goodbye Caroline."<br>I picked up my phone and dialed Damon's number. When he didn't answer, I left a message. "Hey Damon, we didn't have time to talk when you came back. I just thought maybe we could meet up and talk about what I told you before you disappeared. In case you forgot, I love you. I always have, and I know what you're going to say about Tyler, I loved him too, but it's always been you. It's always going to be you, call me back." When I hung up I walked into my room and saw Enzo, "So Damon's the guy you never got over?" I smiled, "You know what we're doing is just as friends, right?" Enzo nodded and started to kiss me, "Good."  
>Katherine's POV<br>"So, I'm kind of happy me and Elena are okay now. It was a headache fighting with her all the time." Stefan turned and looked at me, "I'm proud of you, you managed to make things right between you and make her turn her emotions back on." I grinned, "I couldn't watch her turn into the monster I once was." Stefan looked at me like he never looked at me before "What?" He walked up to me and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes and said the one thing I have always wanted to hear, "I love you Katherine." I smiled, and kissed him back, "I love you too Stefan. Now I have to go call someone." He nodded and I walked out of the room.  
>I dialed Nadia's number, "Hello?" I couldn't believe I was about to talk to my own daughter, "Nadia, it's Katherine. Or Katerina, whichever you want to call me by. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to grab lunch tomorrow? I want to know my daughter." I could hear the excitement in her voice when she responded, "I would love too." After she clicked, I decided it was time to sleep, I crawled into bed with Stefan and went to sleep holding him.<br>Damon's POV  
>As I listened to Caroline's message, I realized I had to tell Elena the truth. She was honest with me about sleeping with Tyler, which I couldn't really be mad at her for. I did leave her, but I needed to tell her that one of her best friends has been trying to make a pass at me for months. But first I decided to call Caroline back and of course, she didn't answer. I left her a message instead, "Caroline, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told you before I left. I love Elena, I have always loved Elena, it was never you. It was always her. So I need you to stop trying." I clicked and stared out my window. It was weird to be home.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"We're crazy you know. I can't believe we're actually going through with this," Elena stated. Katherine smiled, "It's not too crazy. Everyone will believe we're twins. We're going to look alike for eternity considering we're both vampires. I'm happy you agreed, I have been living on the run for so long now, I haven't been able to enjoy life; and now I can." Elena smirked, "Where's Stefan?" Katherine looked at her, "If you want to know if he's with Damon, you can just ask." Elena laughed, "Fine, what's Damon been doing? I've been going crazy! I miss him so much, but we need the time to find ourselves." Katherine stared at her, "Well, he's just been having brother bonding time with Stefan and get this, Enzo is always with them. It's so weird."  
>Caroline and Bonnie ran up to Elena and Katherine, "Wow. You guys will totally pass as twins. I forgot how you guys look exactly alike, right down to the hair length." Bonnie laughed, "Come on we're going to be late for dorm and class placements." Caroline looked at her phone which just went off, "Guys, we got to go meet Tyler." Elena and Katherine exchanged a glance and suddenly started laughed, "Come on, let's go," they both said.<br>After they found Tyler, they went to the dorm offices. Being vampires, Elena, Katherine, and Bonnie got to choose who was their roommate. Originally, it was going to be Bonnie and Caroline in one room, then next door was going to be Katherine and Elena. However when Caroline looked at the options left, "Oh my god! There's cabins in the back of the campus with four beds!" She turned around and smiled, "What do you guys say?" We all looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. This was going to be an amazing year.  
>After they compelled themselves one of the cabins, they had to go pick up their schedules. Caroline and Katherine decided to major in theatre, and Bonnie decided she'd major in business. Elena was going to major in finestudio arts. Tyler went with sociology, "You guys all knew what you wanted already?" They all laughed and Caroline answered him, "Well, yeah. We've been dreaming about college for like, ever."  
>The girls parted ways with Tyler to go check out their dorms. When they got all settled in, someone knocked on their door. Caroline looked at the other's, "Who could that be?" Elena shrugged and went to answer the door, it was Nadia. Nadia looked Elena up and down, "Where's Katherine?" Katherine walked into view, "Wow. Your good, how could you tell us apart?" Nadia laughed, "You do realize you guys dress completely different, and Elena keeps her hair straight most of the time whereas you keep it curly." Katherine nodded in agreement, "Come on in. Oh wait, Bonnie you'll have to invite her in considering you kind of are the human that signed the lease on this place." Bonnie sighed, "I can't believe we had to actually rent it. Whatever, come on in." Katherine realized she looked worried.<br>"What's wrong Nadia?" Nadia sighed, "I was with the travelers not too long ago and they don't know I'm in contact with you guys. They were coming up with a plan to do some spell." Caroline laughed, "Okay? What's that got to do with us?" Nadia looked at Elena then at her mother, "It's the spell that involves the doppelganger blood, they're going to come for you two," she pointed at Elena and Katherine. Elena looked at Katherine then back at Nadia, "Are they going to need Stefan too?" Nadia nodded, "I suggest you guys get ready. They're going to need a lot of blood for what they want." Bonnie looked concerned, "What is this spell going to do?" Nadia gulped, "They're planning on destroying the other side."  
>Everyone exchanged worried glances until Elena finally decided to speak, "But we have people we care about over there? What's going to happen to them?!" Nadia sighed, "They're going to disappear for good unless you find a way to get them back before the traveler's succeed in their plan." Bonnie thought for a second, "Wait, could I do it? I mean, I could use the full moon coming up to draw for power, or even Elena's and Katherine's blood!" Nadia shrugged, "I guess that's possible, but until you find a way to do that, you should probably hide Elena, Katherine, and Stefan." They all glanced at each other as Caroline sighed, "So much for an amazing drama free year, huh guys?"<br>Elena and Katherine packed up their stuff, "So we're are we going to go Elena?" Elena shrugged as Caroline walked into the room, "We can go to my dad's lake house, use a witch to hide us. Let's all just go just to be safe considering they know we all would die for each other." Bonnie looked at them, "She's right. We all got to go. Katherine, call Stefan and tell him, Enzo, and Damon to meet us at the lake house, we'll explain when we see them. Tell them to pack heavy, we may be there a while, and Caroline, call Tyler." Everyone nodded in agreement. Caroline got a hold of Tyler, "He said he'll come get us with his truck, wait. What about Matt?" Bonnie sighed, "Elena and Katherine, why don't you guys just go take Tyler's truck when he gets here to go pick up all the boys?" Elena and Katherine nodded, "I guess, they're not answering anyway," Katherine said.  
>When Tyler got there, Elena and Katherine got in the truck and told him what was happening. Caroline came out, "I'm going to put all our stuff in my van, okay? You guys are going to need a lot of room for the boys and their stuff." Elena nodded and took off to go back to Mystic Falls for the guys. When they got to the Salvatore house, they jumped out and walked in the house to see them playing pool. Damon looked and realized they were there, "Well, this is a surprise." Katherine laughed, "It wouldn't have been if you guys knew how to answer the damn phone! Now go pack a lot. You guys are coming with us, then we have to go get Matt. We'll explain in the car." They all looked at each other, shrugged, and then went to go pack. Elena pulled out her phone and dialed Matt's number, thank god he answered, "Hurry up and pack you stuff. We're coming to get you. We'll explain when we pick you up." When she hung up, she sees that Damon, Stefan, and Enzo were all packed, "Okay. Come on, Matt should be ready by the time we get there.<br>Sure enough, Matt was outside his house waiting. When he got in the car after he through his stuff in the trailer that Tyler had hitched onto the back of his truck, he asked them, "What's this all about?" Elena looked in the mirror, "Katherine will explain, let's just get the hell of of here."


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been a whole week, and no one has shown up. I'm getting sick of being in this little cabin with nine other people, it's too damn suffocating! Can I please go for a walk?" Elena laughed as she listened to Matt complain. "Sure, if you want to be killed. I mean, it's up to you." Matt widened his eyes, "Way to be sensitive Elena! I just hate being stuck in here with so many people, plus I'm missing work damn it." Elena laughed, "Matt, you will be fine. I'll compel them to think you've been working this whole time, alright?" Matt sighed, "Elena, you don't get it. I wanted to live life, without all the vampire drama. Now thanks to us caring about Damon, we're all in danger. It just sucks. I wish it wasn't like this." Elena sat up and looked out the window, "Well, we do care about him so it is what it is. We're going to stand by his side through all this." Matt grinned, "I know. Trust me, I know Elena."

Damon smiled as he walked away from spying on his ex-girlfriend's conversation. She was truly amazing. He walked into the room he and Enzo shared, "Oh hell no. You guys are not doing it in my room!" Caroline let out a scream, "I'm so sorry Damon. He told me you weren't going to be back for a couple hours!" Enzo smirked, "Did I say a couple hours? I meant a couple minutes." Caroline got up and smacked him, "You're a jerk." Damon chuckled, "Nice move bro." Enzo examined Damon's face, "What's got you looking so chipper today? Might it have something to do with the lovely Elena?" Damon sighed, "I can't live without her, seeing her every day is making it harder and harder. It sucks." Enzo nodded, "Yeah, I get it. When I was locked up, all I could think about was Maggie. I just wanted to see her again, and all. Then she wound up dead." Damon bit his lip, "I would die is anything happened to Elena." Enzo grinned, "I hope you know, she probably just heard everything. She is a vampire after all."

Katherine was reading through the book, trying to find a way to escape the Augustine when she realized Elena was sitting on the bed across the room. "Want to talk? I guess I could give myself a break to help out my best friend." Elena smiled, "I heard Damon talking today about me. I can't help it, but he made me melt. I don't know if waiting is the right thing anymore." Katherine looked at the picture she had hanging up of herself, Elena, Stefan, and Damon at prom. "Elena, if you want to be with him. Then just be with him. He loves you, and you love him. What's the problem? Waiting might just cause more pain then happiness." Elena nodded, "I guess you're right, but still. I just don't know anymore." Elena got up and grabbed her coat, "I'm going on a walk. Don't tell anyone."

"Where's Elena?" Damon looked up to find is brother staring at him, "I don't know. I would assume in her room?" Stefan sighed, "Well, she's not. She's gone, nowhere in this house Damon! Why would she be so stupid to leave?" Damon looked out his window and listened carefully. He couldn't hear anything, which was strange. That was until he heard her scream. "Guys, they found us," he screamed.

Everyone ran out of the house and saw them standing there, holding a stake to Elena's heart. Everyone gasped, and stopped moving. Damon could feel his heart drop, "No. Please, not her. Take me, let her go!" Elena sighed and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but you have to listen to me. Run, get out of here. I'll be okay; dead or alive. As long as you're okay, I'll be okay." He looked her up and down, "I lo-"

As the man's body fell to the ground, his heart ripped from his chest, Katherine showed up from behind. "Now didn't I tell you freaks to stop messing with my friends?" All of the Augustine's gasped as they saw their leader die. "But hey, at least I'll have fun killed you all." Katherine snapped the witch's neck before she could say anything. Stefan, Enzo, Damon, and Caroline ran at the others, killing them one by one. When they finally succeeded, everyone looked at each other and smiled, "Well I guess it's all over now," smiled Katherine. Stefan grabbed her face and kissed her. "You truly are amazing, you know that, right?" Katherine nodded, "Only for you baby."

Katherine turned to her daughter, "Thanks for the heads up Nadia. I'm really happy you're in my life now, no matter how much time we missed out on." Nadia smiled, "I love you mom."

Damon turned to check is Elena was okay and saw that she was fine. Everyone was taking turns, giving her hugs. Telling her how sorry they were, that they should have been paying more attention. He sighed and was about to turn when her eyes met his. She smiled, and ran to him. She kissed him so passionately, everyone could feel the love she felt for him. She pulled away, looked him straight in the eyes, "I will never let you go again. I love you Damon." Damon smiled, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you too, Elena."

Katherine smiled, watching her best friend confess her love made her happy. It showed that despite all the pain Elena has been through, she was still that strong girl she always was. Stefan grabbed Katherine's hand and motioned for everyone to come inside. Katherine followed but before actually making it inside, she turned and took one last look at her best friend's happiness and smiled. She walked in the door when she heard Damon ask Elena something she never imagined. Something that she thought was just impossible for vampires.

"I will love you always and forever Elena. Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Can vampires even get married? I mean, isn't forever enough? There's no reason to go and make it official," Tyler complained. Caroline laughed, "You're just mad Elena used you as a pit stop and now she's back with Damon!" Tyler shrugged, "Can you blame me? I loved her!" He looked at the ground and whispered, "I love her." Caroline grinned, "If I tell you something, you promise to keep it secret?" Tyler nodded, "Of course Care." She sighed, "I kind of have feelings for Damon. That's another reason he left, we kissed. Well, I kissed him but he didn't push away right away!" Tyler's mouth fell open, "Oh my god. Does Elena know?" Caroline smirked, "Of course not. Damon would never tell her he basically cheated. You know how Elena is; she'd leave him for good." Tyler glanced out the window, "You never know. It's Damon. He's the love of her life." Caroline thought for a second, "You're right. She might forgive him. Want to find out? Let's try to separate them!" She saw Tyler shaking her head, "No, listen! The worst that can happen is they stay together. The best, however, they break up and we get our second chances with the people we want!" Tyler shook his head slowly, "Damon will know what we're trying to do." Caroline grinned, "I know. But it'll be too late by then."

Stefan, Katherine, and Bonnie sat at a table. They were planning Elena and Damon's wedding. Nadia walked into the room and took a seat, "Guys, I have to tell you something. Just because you killed the Augustine and the leader of the travelers, doesn't mean the other side isn't still in danger. Marcos coming back from the dead created chaos, and now the other side is falling apart. You guys should still be looking to find to bring back your loved ones, before it's too late." Stefan looked confused, "Why haven't you said anything before now? I thought we took care of it!" Nadia sighed, "I wasn't sure. I had to make sure before I worried you." Katherine sighed, "Thanks for letting us know Nadia. We'll take care of it." Nadia said goodbye to her mother then got up and left.

Bonnie looked at them, "Okay, so how are we going to handle this? I could perform the spell, but we need to learn the spell." Stefan nodded, "We'll find it out." Katherine glanced at them wondering if she should tell them that she knows the spell. She decides might as well, "I know it." Stefan and Bonnie turned to her, "Why haven't you told us?" Katherine sighed, "I was hoping we could find a way around having to do it." Stefan shook his head, "You still should've told us." Katherine looked at the table, "Listen! In order to do the spell, we're going to have to kill a lot of people." Stefan gasped. Bonnie looked at her phone, "Okay. I think it may be time to call the others." Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I think it is." Katherine pulled out her phone, "And I'll call my daughter. She could help."

Damon and Elena showed up a half hour after Bonnie called. Ten minutes later Caroline and Tyler showed up. "What's this about," Elena asked. Katherine walked into the room with Nadia, "We have to do the resurrection spell, and we have to do it immediately. The other side is falling apart, and it's only a matter of time before it's truly gone." Damon's eyes widened, "Alaric's over there!" Stefan nodded, "That's why we need to do it now! But first, we have to perform a massacre of supernatural people. I was thinking, maybe we could get the travelers that are still alive together and kill them all. I talked to the sheriff and she said she'll help with setting them up." Caroline looked at Stefan, "You talked to my mom?" Stefan nodded, "Now let's get to work."

Tyler pulled Caroline outside, "So much for trying to break them up. Now we have to play operation save the world!" Caroline was shocked by what Tyler just said, "Tyler! They're our friends and family! Mason could come back!" She saw Tyler finally realizing that this meant a second chance with our loved ones. "Anyway, don't worry. I'll make sure Damon and Elena don't make it down the aisle." She turned and dialed her mom's number.

"My mom has them all going to an open bar tonight at the grill," Caroline said. Stefan nodded and went through the plan, "We'll blow the place up, but we need someone to trigger the explosion." Elena looked up, "You're asking one of us to kill ourselves?" Stefan nodded, "But you'll come back!" Damon nodded, "I'll do it!" Elena gasped, "What?!" Katherine laughed, "I think it's time for us to leave the newly engaged couple alone." Everyone chuckled and left the room. Elena walked up to Damon, "You're going on a suicide mission! We just got engaged, now you want to die before we even say our vows, are you crazy?!" Damon grabbed Elena's hands, "Baby, I'll come back. I promise." Elena started to tear but then looked up at him, "Fine. But I'm coming with you!" Damon was about to refuse but Elena cut him off, "I'm coming! In this case, if something does go wrong, I can just die with you! I don't want to live without you." Damon looked into Elena's doe eyes, "God I love you." He leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone was getting in their places. Bonnie was in the cemetery about to start performing the spell. Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler and Nadia were with them. "How will you know when Elena and Damon die," Caroline asked. "I'll just know," Bonnie responded.

Elena and Damon were a few blocks away, driving 120mph. When the grill came into view, Elena realized this may be the end. They may not make it, but she knew she'd rather die than live life without Damon. "Damon, I love you." Damon looked at Elena knowing in a matter of seconds, they'd be dead. "I know."

-BOOM-

"It's time," Bonnie stated and then started the spell.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena woke up with Damon by her side. "Damon?" He didn't move. "Damon, wake up!" She saw his eyes open. "Thank god." Damon sat up and looked around, "Come on. We've got to get to Bonnie!" Elena stood up, "I know. I was waiting on you." She smiled, "Come on baby. We have to go get married." Damon looked up at his wife, "God, I love you." She smirked, "I love you too." She held out her hand and watched as he took it. She pulled him up, "Let's go."

"Where are they?" Damon and Elena could hear Bonnie saying they were taking too long. "We're right here!" Elena looked around at the group. Mason, Alaric, and Lexi were all here. She was surprised to see that Caroline's old lover, Liam, was here too.

"Okay, we have to start. Who's coming first?" Elena watched as Mason and Liam passed through Bonnie. She saw the pain it caused her best friend. Alaric went next. "Are you okay," Elena asked Bonnie. "I'm fine. Come on Lexi." Lexi nodded and passed through. Elena turned and smiled at Damon, "Let's get back to the land of the living." Damon then kissed her, "I'll see you on the other side." Damon passed through Bonnie. Bonnie smiled seeing everyone standing in front of her, "Okay. Here comes Elena." All of a sudden, Bonnie fell to the floor. Everyone gasped seeing the tree branch go through Bonnie. Everyone turned and saw Markos. "I hope you guys didn't think I was going to go out without someone coming with me. Luckily, it was the two most loved. The precious Elena, and the courageous Bon Bon."

Elena saw Bonnie fall to the floor on the other side. "Bonnie? Bonnie! Wake up!" Elena was touching Bonnie but she wasn't going through. Something had gone terribly wrong. "Bonnie!" She slowly realized what this meant. "Elena?" Elena gasped when she heard her friend's voice. She got up quickly and turned around, "Oh my god. Bonnie! Thank god, you're okay!' She rushed to her friend and gave her a hug. "Elena, it's not okay. I'm not okay. I'm dead. We're dead…" Elena looked down at the floor to find that Bonnie's body was still lying there. "Oh my god. What are we going to do now?" Bonnie could see Elena was holding back tears. Honestly, she was holding back tears too. "I have no idea."

Stefan quickly flashed to Markos and snapped his neck. "Well, that's that." He turned and realized Bonnie was still lying on the floor. He saw Damon next to her, listening for a heartbeat. When he heard nothing, he started screaming. "NO! NO! NO! NO! You can't be dead." Stefan grabbed his brother's arms. "Hey! Bonnie's smart, she'll find a way back to us. Elena will come back!" Stefan wasn't so sure he believed his own words, but he had to in order to be okay. Damon looked up at his brother, "How?! The other side is basically destroyed. I was just there. It's probably only got a few minutes left." He looked up and saw everyone was in tears. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "God damn it! Why did you have to come with me Elena? Why did you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Bonnie, we have to get out of here." Bonnie nodded, "I know, I know." Elena glanced around. Everyone looked so dark, so deadly. It was getting worse by the minute. She felt the winds then. "Bonnie? What's going on?" She saw Bonnie's mouth fall open. The winds were so harsh that she could barely hear over them, but she managed to hear what Bonnie said. "The other side is falling apart, and we're going with it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked her best friend. Elena looked confused, "I guess we're dead? I don't know!" Bonnie looked around, "It looks beautiful." Elena smiled, "If only Damon could see how beautiful it was." Bonnie glanced at the ground, "Yeah, if only Jeremy could be here." Elena felt the tears forming in her eyes, "Let's not wish they were here with us. They are alive, and safe now. That's all that matters." Bonnie seen that Elena was crying, "It'll be okay. We're together, at least we're not alone." They went in for a hug, and broke down in each other's arms.

Damon paced back and forth in his room. He felt like every single inch of his body, was in flames. He felt unbearable pain. He couldn't believe that he just lost the love of his life. "How did this manage to happen? She was supposed to come back! They both were!" Caroline was stunned. He actually mentioned Bonnie. Tyler sighed, "The spell was too much for Bonnie. When she died, Elena was left dead. But don't worry, we'll find a way to get them back." Caroline agreed, "We have to."

Stefan ducked as a bottle of bourbon came at his head. "Katherine, calm down!" Katherine looked at Stefan. He could tell he just said something really stupid. "Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down Stefan? My best friend, my cousin, is dead! She is dead and there's nothing I can do about it. Ugh!" He sighed, "I know. I'm upset too, but we have to be smart about this. We've brought back so many people who have died. We can bring her back, there has to be a way!" Katherine stared at her boyfriend, "How are you not even a bit upset about this? I mean, I recall you loving her like you never have loved me! I remember the way you used to look at her, you know what? Scratch that, I seen the way you still looked at her not six hours ago! You never stopped loving her."

Stefan seen the tears in Katherine's eyes and was about to say something until she continued. "I thought I could ignore it, that eventually you would just transfer, or something, that look from her to me, that you would transfer the love you have for her, to me… but it never happened. And I can't take it anymore…" Stefan felt his tear roll down his face, "Katherine…" Katherine held her finger to his lips, "It's okay, Stefan. You can't say anything to fix this. You can't help who you love... You love Elena, and I love you… maybe this is how it's supposed to be. You are meant to love Elena, while she loves your brother. And I'm supposed to love you, while you love your brother's girl." She stared at the ground for what felt like forever then glanced up. When Stefan didn't respond, she just chuckled, "You know, I should go. I need to find a way to get Elena back." Stefan watched his girlfriend, no, ex-girlfriend, walk away from him. All he could think about was if she was right.

"Bonnie, do you think they're all okay?" Bonnie shook her head, "Not even close, I don't think they ever will be fully okay." Elena nodded slowly. "You know, let's do something." Bonnie laughed, "Like what? We're not exactly in Kiddie Land." Elena smiled, "I don't know. But let's stop being so sad. So what, we died. It happens! Let's enjoy the afterlife." Elena stood up and held out her hand for Bonnie. She felt a rush of happiness when Bonnie grabbed her hand and they ran off in the beautiful meadow of sunflowers.


	12. - NOTICE -

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extra busy trying to find a job. I was invited on this once in a lifetime opportunity to Europe, but my family can't afford it so I have been trying to make it myself. I will get to posting soon! I promise! But first, I have to ask. I have started a fundraiser for my trip. If any of you would like to donate to help, it would be greatly appreciated! You guys could share my campaign too to help me reach my goal! Anything would help! Thanks for taking the time to read this guys! I will be updating my stories hopefully sometime this week!

- Lilly :)

To donate go to the website for gofundme! My campaign code is jay9u4! To make it easier just type w-w-w-.-g-o-f-u-n-d-m-e.-c-o-m-/-j-a-y-9-u-4 Minus the "-"s of course!


End file.
